Raburetaa
by VeeA
Summary: A long love letter.../ia tahu ia cemburu.
1. Chapter 1

It was years ago that.. Oke, sepertinya aku mulai sedikit bermelankoli. Suamiku, suami yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka akan menjadi suamiku saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Well, sebenarnya pernah sih, tapi itu masa lalu yang sangat lalu. Yang aku sendiri hampir tak yakin pernah mengaguminya.

Aku, Yamanaka Ino, 21 tahun, hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang kehidupan sosialnya sedikit di atas 'sederhana'. Ayahku bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah perusahaan besar di kota tempatku tinggal, Konoha. Sementara ibuku sendiri adalah pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka terkenal di kotaku. Dan terakhir, kakakku, Deidara namanya, juga telah mempunyai penghasilan sendiri di umurnya yang terbilang cukup muda, hanya empat tahun di atasku.

Daripada itu, di kehidupanku yang dulunya biasa-biasa saja, aku menemukan cintaku bersama pemuda yang jujur saja, kuanggap luar biasa.  
Lebih tepatnya seperti ini...

Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Raburetaa

(5 tahun sebelumnya.)

(Normal POV)

Hari ini suasana sangat cerah. Musim telah berganti menjadi musim semi yang indah disertai dengan tahun ajaran baru yang juga ditunggu-tunggu pelajar baru setelah liburan musim semi mereka.

Dan di sini, di halaman Konoha High School, seorang siswi baru bernama Yamanaka Ino berdiri bersama seluruh pelajar Konoha High School lainnya, mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah mereka sebagai pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di sekolah itu.

Beberapa dari mereka –terutama shopomores aka siswa siswi baru yang baru menginjak bangku SMA– mendengarkan dengan teliti setiap kata dan kalimat sang kepala sekolah.  
Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang saling curi pandang ke arah kakak kelas mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Ada juga yang saling berbagi cerita perihal liburan mereka ataupun makan snack di tengah-tengah upacara, dan lain-lain.

Tapi untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino, mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini. Sekilas dari sikapnya itu, Ino terlihat seperti siswi teladan yang serius. Tapi tidak. Ino bukanlah siswi teladan.

Lalu kenapa ia lebih memilih mendengarkan pidato kepsek –yang menurut sebagian besar siswa, sangatlah membosankan– daripada mencari hal baru untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya? Seperti menjadikan pelajar lain di barisannya sebagai teman baru kek, atau apalah gitu?

Hmm

Bukan berarti Ino orang yang anti-sosial loh. Bukan. Ino justru anak yang cenderung supel dengan lingkungannya. Jadi, untuk mencari teman, tidaklah sulit bagi Yamanaka Ino.  
Hanya saja, Ino tidak terlalu suka membuat hubungan 'teman'.

"Hei, Ino-chan! Coba lihat sebelah sana! Itu loh, senpai yang berambut panjang." seorang siswi baru yang juga teman sekelas Ino di Junior High School mengalihkan perhatian Ino setelah sebelumnya berusaha menerobos barisan siswa-siswi lain karena barisannya berbeda dengan barisan Ino.

"Eh? Apa?" Ino berbalik menghadap siswi barusan, Tenten, dengan wajah polosnya.  
Tenten hanya berdecak, sedikit kesal.

"Ck. Kau itu. Jangan terlalu serius di tahun pertama masa SMA kita! Oke, lupakan saja."  
Tenten kembali menunjuk ke arah yang sebelumnya ia tunjuk. Lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang kakak kelas berambut coklat panjang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat tuh! Senpai berambut panjang itu loh, tidakkah ia keren?" tanya Tenten dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar kagum.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala terhadap tingkah temannya itu, walau begitu, ia tetap mengikuti arah pandang Tenten. Dan benar saja, di sana, tak jauh dari barisannya adalah barisan kakak kelas mereka yang kebetulan laki-laki semua.  
Ino mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Tenten tentang kakak kelas berambut panjang barusan. Keren, tampan, dan dingin. Namun, ia memilih diam, tak berusaha merespon lebih lanjut.

Dan di saat itulah, matanya menangkap sepasang mata onyx dari barisan yang sama dengan kakak kelas berambut panjang tadi, tanpa sengaja menatap ke arahnya.

DEG

Onyx bertemu aqua-blue.

Dan mereka bertatapan dalam waktu yang lama.

Kelam, itulah pendapat Ino tentang mata itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Silahkan siapkan diri kalian untuk menempuh ajaran baru yang telah datang ini. Semua pengumuman dapat kalian lihat di papan pengumuman. Selamat belajar dan semoga sukses." dan pidato terakhir dari kepala sekolah tersebut merusak starring contest yang terjadi antara Ino dengan sang senpai misterius.

Ino berjalan dengan santainya menuju lokernya. Ia sudah mendapatkan berbagai informasi berkaitan kegiatan belajarnya di KHS, dan sayangnya ia tak mendapatkan kelas yang sama yang didapat Tenten kali ini. Tapi toh begitu, ia tak merasa kesepian. Ino sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal-hal semacam ini. Kesepian.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada dua remaja putri –yang diduganya adalah kakak kelasnya– sedang duduk bercengkrama sambil tertawa. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan hidup. Mereka juga terlihat sangat senang. Sahabat dekat, pikir Ino.  
Ino menghela nafas berat dan menutup matanya.

Tentu Ino punya teman. Tapi ia tak punya sahabat dekat seperti kakak kelas barusan.

Bukannya Ino tak bisa, tapi ia tak mau. Ia takut. Ino takut kehilangan sahabatnya bila ia sampai berani membuat hubungan itu.

Sama seperti masa lalunya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuang ingatan pedih yang baru saja melintas. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan sebuah loker dari beberapa loker yang diduga miliknya, karena jelas sekali, di depan benda bercat hijau itu tertulis nomor 306 yang berarti itulah lokernya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memasukkan kode lokernya dan membukanya. Dimasukkannya beberapa buku paket di tangannya dan ia membuka tas selempangnya untuk memindah beberapa buku tebal lainnya dari dalam tas ke dalam loker persegi itu.  
Sesaat tangannya terhenti dari menutup loker itu. Pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah buku diari pink-ungu kecil di atas tumpukan buku paketnya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Diambilnya buku itu dan dibukanya secara asal.

**[Dear Diary. 5 Juli xxxx.**

**Hari ini aku sangat senang. Aku dan Sakura, my Best Friend Forever and Ever, beserta keluarga kami berlibur ke pantai. Aku senang sekali, setidaknya ada hari yang hanya ada aku dan my BFFnE. Kami membuat surat perjanjian untuk selamanya menjadi sahabat sejati lalu kami masukkan ke sebuah botol dan kami lempar bersama ke tengah laut.  
Selain itu, begitu kami pulang, kami tak langsung kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kami lebih dulu ke bukit belakang sekolah kami dan mengikat janji (lagi) persahabatan kami di sana.  
Pokoknya senang deh. Hari ini hari yang paling bahagia yang takkan pernah kulupa. Bersama sahabatku yang melebihi sahabatku. Sakura.]**

Ino kembali menghela nafas. Ia tak langsung membuka halaman diari yang selanjutnya karena ia tahu akan terasa menyakitkan. Ia memang tak begitu ingat kejadian masa-masa SD yang tertulis di buku diari itu, karena ia pernah mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan ketika ia masih kelas 5 SD. Kalau bukan karena adanya foto-fotonya bersama Sakura, mungkin ia takkan pernah ingat bagaimana sosok gadis manis itu.

Dan sekarang Ino hanya harus merelakan terputusnya ikatan 'sahabat' antara ia dan gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini tak menjalin hubungan dengannya itu, hanya karena masalah kecil di antara mereka. Yah, itulah yang tertulis di buku diarinya.

"Ha-Halo!" sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi Ino dari lamunannya. Ino menoleh. Di samping kanannya tepat, berdiri seorang siswi manis berambut purple-indigo yang tertunduk malu-malu. Mungkin sama-sama murid barunya hingga ia terlihat malu-malu begitu, pikir Ino.

"Ya?" tanya Ino.

"Um. A-ano, a-apa kau yang b-bernama Ino?" tanyanya sopan.  
Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Senyum pun terpatri di bibirnya. Sepertinya ia akan menyukai gadis ini.

"Iya, itu aku." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu kalimat gadis itu selanjutnya.

"K-Kalau tak salah, k-kita sekelas. A-aku Hinata, m-maukah kau p-pergi ke kelas b-bersamaku?"

Dan kejadian selanjutnya, Ino tersenyum lebih lebar lalu berjalan beriringan dengan gadis baru itu, setelah sebelumnya merapikan lokernya. Tak lupa, meletakkan diari kecilnya yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan indah ke dalam tasnya, selalu.

Hari-hari berlalu. Ino dan Hinata menjadi teman yang cukup akrab. Walaupun begitu, Ino masih tertutup di depan Hinata. Ia tak membuka privasinya di hadapan orang lain. Selain itu, ingatan masa kecilnya juga menghilang, jadi tak banyak kehidupan Ino yang bisa ia ceritakan pada teman barunya itu.

Ino juga mendapatkan teman sekelas yang lumayan baik-baik. Hanya saja, Ino sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata daripada teman sekelasnya yang lain.  
Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi, Hinata mempunyai seorang kakak sepupu yang ternyata kakak kelas berambut panjang yang diincar Tenten waktu upacara pembukaan bulan lalu. Ia bernama Hyuuga Neji.

Andai Ino menceritakannya pada Tenten, Tenten pasti langsung lengket dengan Hinata. Merayunya, menjadikannya teman, dan terakhir mengancam Hinata untuk menjadi love cupid antara keduanya. Khikhkh.

Membayangkannya, membuat Ino terkikik geli.

"A-ada apa Ino-chan? K-kau baik-baik s-saja?"  
Ino tersadar. Ia menoleh pada Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hina-chan. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu. Ah! Itu lokerku. Sebentar ya." tanpa menunggu Hinata merespon, Ino langsung beranjak ke lokernya untuk menaruh buku-bukunya kembali sebelum pulang.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tepat setelah ia membuka lokernya, ia mendapati sebuah blinder kecil berwarna delima dengan gambar setangkai bunga lili putih kerlap-kerlip di sampul depannya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, diambilnya blinder itu. 'Milik siapa ini? Apa jangan-jangan salah tempat?' pikir Ino. Namun, belum sempat ia membukanya, suara Hinata lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Ayo Ino-chan! Bisnya sudah m-menunggu tuh."

Ino segera menaruh benda kecil itu ke dalam tasnya. Berniat membacanya di rumah. Dan membereskan lokernya lalu beranjak mengikuti Hinata. Sempat Ino berpikir, kalaupun Hinata dan Neji adalah sepupu, lalu kenapa mereka tak berangkat ataupun pulang bersama saja.  
Ino mengedikkan bahunya. Mungkin menanyakannya pada Hinata nanti, lebih baik. Setidaknya, kalau Hinata tidak pulang dengan Neji, Ino punya teman lain yang menemaninya naik bis. Iya kan?

BRUK

Ino merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Lelah. Yah.. itulah rasanya belajar di KHS, salah satu sekolah favorit di Konoha. Dan Ino termasuk beruntung diterima di sekolah itu.

"Haah.. Akh!" tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan meraih tas selempangnya dari atas kursi belajarnya. Diambinya benda yang membuatnya penasaran beberapa waktu lalu. Bingo, sebuah blinder delima tanpa nama kini ada di tangannya.  
Dilemparnya kembali tasnya ke atas kursi dan ia mulai membuka blinder itu sambil tiduran di kasurnya.

**[From: Someone-u'll-know.  
To: U**

**Er..aku tak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya. Jadi..  
Hai! :-) ]**

'Hai?' Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan sebuah senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

**[Aku ingin mengenalmu.]**

Sepertinya, ia mulai tertarik dengan orang misterius ini. Dilihat dari tulisannya, sepertinya orang ini, atau dipanggil saja Mr/Ms.X ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Tapi walau begitu, apa Mr/Ms.X ini tidak salah orang dengan mengiriminya pesan ini?  
Ino kembali terfokus dengan tulisan tangan Mr/Ms.X selanjutnya.

**[Mungkin kau berpikir, 'Apa tidak salah kirim?'. Tidak. Aku yakin, aku tidak salah menempatkan benda ini di lokermu. Awalnya aku ingin menulis ini di sebuah secarik surat saja. Tapi rasanya akan berbeda bila menggunakan blinder kecil ini.]**

"Sok misterius," Ino merengut, namun tak lama kemudian, ia justru terkikik geli. "Tapi menarik."

Ino kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

**[Balas pesan ini di bawahnya dan taruh saja di lokermu. Aku ingin mengenalmu.]**

'Eh? Tunggu!' sepertinya Ino menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal.  
Dan benar saja, seakan membaca isi pikiran Ino, pesan Mr/Ms.X selanjutnya menjawabnya.

**[Jangan khawatir. Aku tahu kombinasi lokermu dan aku takkan menyebarkannya. Hanya kau dan aku. Aku janji.]**

Huft.. Setidaknya Ino bisa bernafas lega. Tapi, apakah Ino bisa mempercayai Mr/Ms.X ini? Benarkah orang ini hanya berniat menjadi temannya atau punya tujuan lain? Apakah ia akan memberitahu identitasnya bila Ino bertanya?

Berusaha membunuh rasa penasarannya, Ino menulis balasan di lembar yang sama di balik pesan orang misterius itu.

**{From: Me  
To: Someone-I'll-know.**

**Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kau laki-laki atau perempuan? Kelas berapa? Bisakah kita bertemu?  
Kenapa kau ingin mengetahuiku melalui surat? Kalau memang benar kau tak salah menempatkan benda ini ke lokerku, apa kau tahu siapa aku?**

Dan terakhir, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?}

Dan dengan begitu, Ino meletakkan penanya dan menutup blinder itu. Mungkin besok, hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja akan berubah. Kalaupun benar pesan itu untuknya, setidaknya, hidupnya akan sedikit berwarna. Semoga saja.

Dan dengan begitu, Ino menutup matanya dan berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Esoknya saat jam pulang sekolah, Ino berdiri dengan sedikit ragu di depan lokernya sendiri. Di tangannya, sebuah blinder delima tergenggam rapi.  
Lagi, pikiran itu terngiang di benaknya, 'Bisakah aku mempercayainya?'  
Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus membuang prasangka buruk itu. Dan besoknya, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

'Semoga ia bukan anak nakal.'

**[From: Someone-u'll-know  
To: U**

**Aku? Hmm.. Aku Someone-u'll-know. ;-) Aku laki-laki. Selebihnya kau tak boleh tahu. Kau belum boleh tahu, Ino. :- ]**

'Ukh! Sepertinya ia suka sekali bermain teka-teki,' pikir Ino.

**[Mungkin ini terasa tak adil bagimu. Tapi, biarkan semua berjalan seperti ini. Aku janji, aku akan menunjukkan diriku di saat yang tepat.]**

Seulas senyum muncul di bibir Ino. Walaupun begitu masih ada sedikit keraguan terpancar dari manik aqua-blue Ino.

**[Kau.. bisa percaya padaku.]**

Kali ini, Ino tidak bisa tidak merasa tenang. Mungkin mengikuti permainan Mr.X, ia akan tahu jati diri Mr.X yang sebenarnya.

**[Dan kumohon, jangan mencoba mencari tahu identitasku.]**

Ino menghela nafas berat. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, sepertinya Ino sama sekali tidak mendapat keuntungan. Tapi, entah karena kata-kata Mr.X tersebut atau apa, Ino merasa ia dapat mempercayai orang itu. Kata-kata yang tersusun dalam kalimatnya sudah menunjukkan bagaimana sifat pemuda itu. Jadi.. beberapa goresan pena siap Ino gunakan untuk membalas pesan Mr.X yang kedua.

**{From: Ino.  
To: Mr.X**

**Hihi. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya. Jangan tegang begitu dong, kau membuat hubungan pertemanan ini agak canggung.**

**Walau aku tak tahu, dilihat dari tulisanmu, kau sangat serius sekali ingin menyembunyikan identitasmu dariku.. Hmm.. :-/ apa kau bisa memberiku sesuatu yang juga menguntungkanku, Mr.X? Aku.. ingin sesuatu yang membuatku percaya padamu.}**

Lagi, Ino menghela nafas dan menutup blinder itu. Yakin akan balasannya kali ini tepat. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi alam mimpi.

Lusanya, Ino menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari blinder kecil itu. Setangkai bunga matahari yang mekar terselip di antara halaman dalam blinder. Ino hanya mampu membuang seringaiannya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman.

'Kheh, baka. Kalau diselipkan seperti ini, bagaimana caraku membawa pulang? Yang ada malah rusak selagi di dalam tasku lagi. Payah.'

Khawatir dengan rusaknya bunga indah itu, Ino tak memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan membawanya dalam dekapan tangannya bersama buku paket lainnya.  
Senyum pun tak lepas dari bibir manisnya, yang bahkan sampai membuat Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena tingkah Ino yang er..sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Tapi toh, Hinata tak terlalu menghiraukannya.  
Ino kembali menunduk, menatap bunga matahari dalam dekapan tangannya. Indah dan terlihat sangat segar seperti baru saja dipetik dari tangkainya.

'Bunga matahari: Pure of Thought.'  
Lagi, Ino tersenyum dengan sendirinya. 'Mr.X yang jujur,' pikir Ino.

**[From: Someone-u'll-know  
To: Ino**

**Sudah menerima bungaku? Aku memetiknya sesaat sebelum kuletakkan benda ini di lokermu.  
Apa kau menyukainya? :-) ]**

"Ya. Aku menyukainya, Baka," gumam Ino sendiri.

**[Ino...bagaimana harimu? Ada yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku? :-| . Oh, dan satu lagi, apa itu Mr.X? :-/ ]**

Dengan kata-kata yang telah tertata di benaknya, akhirnya Ino menuangkannya ke dalam goresan tinta sebagai balasan pesan Mr.X yang misterius.

**{From : Ino**

**To : Mr.X**

**Ya. Aku menyukainya, Baka. :-P . Kau tanya hariku? Hmm.. hariku biasa-biasa saja. Orang tuaku tetap dalam rutinitas bekerja mereka yang biasa. Dei-dei juga lagi semangat-semangatnya jagain Galeri seni-nya.  
Kalau di sekolah..hmm..hari ini Kakashi-sensei lagi berurusan sama kucing-hitam-yang-selalu-membuatnya-terlambat, karena tiba-tiba kucing itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju ke bangku Kakashi-sensei. Dan apa yang membuatnya menarik, kucing itu tiba-tiba mencakar buku-misterius-berwarna-orens miliknya. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Haha, Kakashi-sensei geram dan akhirnya malah main kejar-kejaran sama si kucing di luar kelas tanpa kembali lagi. Jadi kelas bubar lebih awal. :-D  
Kau tahu? Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Apa kejadian Kakashi-sensei yang semacam ini juga pernah terjadi di kelasmu? 0.o? }**

Sejenak Ino berhenti sebelum kembali melanjutkan tulisannya.

**{Soal Mr.X.. itu loh, namamu kan panjang. Daripada begitu, akan lebih singkat memanggilmu Mr.X, ya kan? ;-) atau kau ingin panggilan yang lain? :-/.  
Oiya, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada yang menarik dengan hari-harimu? :-/ mind to share it w/ me? Hm?}**

Ino meletakkan penanya. Kali ini balasannya terlihat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Seakan menulis buku diarinya sendiri.  
Ino tersenyum sambil kembali meneliti tulisannya. Begitu sekiranya tak ada yang salah, Ino menutup blinder itu dan bersiap tidur.

Esoknya, ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari biasa Ino. Ino telah berencana mengenalkan Tenten pada Hinata. Dan akhirnya, keduanya pun berjalan menjadi teman baik. Ino sering tersenyum ketika mendapati bagaimana Tenten sangat berantusias mewancarai Hinata tentang kakak sepupu Hinata itu, Neji. Mereka pasti akan menjadi teman akrab, pikir Ino.

"Uhm...Ino?" Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Seseorang berambut hitam kecoklatan yang dikucir satu dan terlihat sangat kekurangan semangat hidup. Tapi, entah mengapa, Ino justru menyukainya. Lucu, pikir Ino.

"Ya?" jawab Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia merasa tak mengenali pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi setelahnya ia kembali ke ekspresi awalnya yang biasa.

"Tak ingat yah..," gumamnya sendiri namun cukup menarik perhatian Ino.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tangan pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aaah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sudahlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Ini terlalu merepotkan. Bye!" dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang terus saja memandangnya beserta kawan-kawannya.

"Ukh. Ah, ya. Bye!" gumam Ino pelan. Pandangan menerawangnya tak lepas dari cowok laki-laki itu.

"Tak biasanya siswa itu mendatangi orang lain. Baginya, segala sesuatu akan merepotkan," ucap Tenten.

"Kau m-mengenalnya, Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata lembut membuat Tenten dan Ino sama-sama menoleh padanya. Tenten mengangguk.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Biasanya dia selalu tidur di kelasnya. Dia..."

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Haha.. Kakashi-sensei pasti sangat lucu. Belum pernah terjadi apapun semacam itu di kelasku. :-D. Oiya soal hariku..hm..hari ini temanku benar-benar membuatku kesal. Ia memintaku datang ke blind-date yang entah dengan siapa. Aku tak suka membuat hubungan dengan orang yang tak kukenal. Lagipula, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang... Lupakan saja! Yang pasti temanku itu hari ini benar-benar merepotkan. ;-(.  
Mr.X? :-| hmm...tak masalah.]**

Ino menaikkan alisnya. 'Merepotkan?'

**[Ah! Ino...apa kau punya masa lalu yang...yah..menarik untuk diceritakan? Maksudku, mungkin kejadian yang mengesankan ataupun cinta masa lalu? :-) entah mengapa aku bisa penasaran seperti ini. Tapi kau tak perlu menjawabnya kalau kau tak mau. Hehe.]**

Pesan Mr.X berakhir seperti itu. Ino merasa harus menulis sesuatu yang terus saja membuatnya mengerutkan alis sebagai balasan pesan Mr.X.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Err...mmm...Mr.X, senang kalau kau menyukai panggilan kecil itu. :-). Kau ingin mengetahui masa laluku? Mmm...aku sedikit tak yakin bisa menceritakannya atau tidak. :-/.}**

Ino sedikit tak yakin untuk menuliskan kelanjutannya, tapi kadang sesuatu yang mengganjal harus diungkapkan kalau tak mau membuat hatimu resah. Ya kan?

**{Err...Mr.X? Apa kau Shikamaru?}**

Ino gelisah. Sudah dua hari Mr.X tidak membalas pesannya. Ino khawatir, takut-takut kalau Mr.X marah karena pesan terakhirnya.

"Haduuh.. Apa ia marah karena aku menebak identitasnya?" gumam Ino pelan.

'Jelas saja ia marah, bukannya dulu ia pernah bilang untuk tidak mencoba mencari identitasnya. Lagipula, apa gunanya benda delima itu kalau identitasnya ketebak,' pikir Ino frustasi. Bahkan rambutnya bisa saja bah bulu ayam yang tidak pernah disisir(?) kalau ia tak menyadari tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sedari tadi.

"Ada a-apa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata yang mau tidak mau merasa khawatir pada teman pirangnya itu.

"Eh? Ah! Bukan apa-apa Hina-chan."

Lagi, Hinata harus menghela nafas terhadap tingkah temannya yang terkesan menyimpan segala masalahnya sendiri.

"Aku menaruh bukuku dulu, Hina-chan." dan Ino pun berjalan menuju kumpulan loker yang salah satunya adalah lokernya.  
Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Ino memegang kenop lokernya.

'Semoga ia membalasnya.'

CKLEK

Mata Ino melebar sempurna ketika melihat isi dari lokernya.

"YES." dan diraihnya benda delima yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya selama dua hari terakhir ini.

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? :-/. Dan apa gunanya benda ini kalau kau mengetahui identitasku, Ino. :-.]**

Tuh kan?

Ino merutuk akan kebodohannya sendiri.

**[Ino...]**

Ino sedikit mengeryitkan alis ketika tidak didapatinya pesan Mr.X selanjutnya. Dan ia pun meraih penanya untuk menulis beberapa kalimat di bawah pesan Mr.X.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Gomen ne. Gomen gomen. Aku lupa. ;-( .  
Ano...Mr.X, hmm.. Sebagai permintaan maafku, baiklah akan kuceritakan masa laluku. Tapi nggak banyak-banyak. Ok? ;-).**

**Aku tak begitu tahu tentang masa laluku. Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan yah, aku amnesia. Yang kuingat hanya keluargaku saja. Tapi syukurlah, aku dulu rajin menulis diari.  
Di sana tertulis, aku punya banyak teman, dua orang sahabat laki-laki yang pindah sekolah sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu. Dan seorang sahabat perempuanku yang begitu kusayang. :-|.  
Dan kalau bukan karena foto kami berdua, mungkin aku takkan mengingatnya. :-|.  
Tapi, persahabatan kami rusak hanya karena masalah kecil. Yah, begitulah menurut diariku. *srugh*}**

Ino tak ingin meneruskan tulisannya. Ia tahu, ia hanya akan teringat kenangan buruk kalau ia terus meneruskan cerita masa lalunya.

**{Kalau Mr.X?}**

Dan Ino memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'curhat' anehnya itu.

Esok dan seterusnya, hubungan Ino dan Mr.X semakin membaik. Bahkan mereka banyak tertawanya di sesi 'percakapan' itu.

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Oh, aku ikut prihatin.  
Aku akan bercerita tentang hariku. :-|.  
Hari ini, aniki-ku sedikit menyebalkan. Di sekolah pun masih sama. Teman-yang-paling-menyebalkan-untukku melempar penghapus papan ke wajahku. :- ]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Wow..persahabatan yang menarik. Xixixi :-D. Jangan marah ya? Aku hanya bercanda. :-D.  
Mr.X, bicara seperti ini tanpa mengetahui wajahmu terasa aneh. Eit.., jangan berpikir aku minta foto wajahmu atau apa, tidak. Kalau kau tak bisa menunjukkan identitasmu, hmm...biar aku membayangkan wajahmu itu seperti apa... :-/.*thinking*.  
Siapa yang lebih tampan? Kau atau Neji? Mana yang lebih tampan? Kau atau dia? :-|. Aah...atau jangan-jangan, karena kau jelek, kau tak berani menunjukkan siapa dirimu? Ckckck, harusnya aku menyadarinya dari awal. :-P.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Kheh! Kau meragukan ketampananku? B-) Neji? Kau kenal dia? :-/. Geez...apa maksudmu, huh? Aku tidak menunjukkan siapa diriku, karena aku takut kau akan pingsan melihat betapa tampannya diriku ini. Ck. Kau ini. :-/.]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Haha...iya deh. Tuan sok-tampan. Hmm...aku tidak kenal dengan Neji, tapi aku kenal dengan sepupunya. Dia pernah cerita tentang Neji. Lagipula, setiap berangkat sekolah, mereka selalu bersama. Jadi, kami sering ketemu. Itu saja. Aku tak mengenalnya lebih. ;-).}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Benarkah? Hanya sekedar saling tahu? :-/.]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Tuan-sok-tampan**

**Iya. Percayalah padaku. ;-).  
Eh! Tuan-sok-tampan, apa kau sudah punya pacar? :-/}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Pacar? Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Kau ingin daftar jadi pacarku? :-.]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Ck. Kau itu ya. Egomu diturunin dikit kenapa?  
Iie, aku hanya takut kalau sampai pacarmu tahu tentang hubungan kita, apa yang akan kita lakukan? :-|.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino**

**Kheh, kau bicara seolah kita memang mempunyai hubungan saja. *smirk*]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X**

**Ck. Berhenti menggodaku Tuan-sok-tampan.}**

"Berhenti menggodaku, Tuan-sok-tampan? Wah, Ino-chan sudah punya pacar rupanya." suara itu sukses membuat Ino memutar kepalanya dengan wajah was-was.

"Dei-nii?" Ino lantas menutup blindernya langsung.

"Kalau Kaa-san dan Tou-san tahu, bagaimana ya?" Deidara mengerling jahil pada adiknya sambil menaruh tangannya di dagunya seolah-olah berpikir.

Dengan wajah marah, Ino meraih bantalnya dari atas kasur.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan bukannya sudah kubilang untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, eh? Awas kau ya!" dan benda empuk itu sukses bertatapan dengan wajah halus Deidara.

Namun, belum sempat bantal itu menyentuh lantai, tangan Deidara dengan sigap menangkapnya dan melemparkannya kembali pada Ino.

"Kalau aku mengetuk pintu, pasti kau tidak akan menjawab dan pura-pura tidur, iya kan? Lagipula, aku kemari karena diminta Okaa-san?" jelas Deidara.

"Okaa-san?"

"Ya. Kita kedatangan tetangga baru. Kita diminta untuk berkunjung ke sana." Deidara menunjuk rumah yang bercahaya lampu yang terlihat melalui jendela kamar Ino.

"Itu tetangga barunya? Kukira rumah itu takkan laku." tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Ino, Deidara langsung melesat menuju pintu kamar Ino, bersiap keluar.

"Cepat bersiap! Kutunggu kau di bawah," kata Deidara. Ino hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Ck. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan Dei-nii? Apa pantas sebuket bunga untuk sebuah keluarga?" gerutu Ino pada kakaknya itu.

Mereka masih di rumah, menyiapkan keperluan yang akan mereka bawa untuk menyambut tetangga baru mereka.

"Cih. Masih untung aku mau menyiapkan buket itu untuk kau bawa. Lalu, kau mau apa, huh? Selain buket bunga tidak ada lagi- Hei! Dengarkan kalau orang bicara." sayang sekali, Ino sudah terlanjur meninggalkan Deidara di ruang tamu dan kembali ke toko bunga, memperbaiki buket buatan Deidara.

"Ck. Anak itu," gumam Deidara kesal.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino kembali lagi ke ruang tamu bersama sebuah keranjang bunga yang ditata sedemikian rupa di tangannya. Indah.

"Ta-da! Bagaimana?" tanya Ino sumingrah. Tangannya terangkat demi menunjukkan keranjang bunga itu pada Deidara.

"Apa bedanya dengan yang tadi, huh? Sama-sama bunga kan?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Buket bunga untuk seseorang, ingat, 'seseorang'. Sementara keranjang bunga untuk beberapa orang, dalam arti keluarga atau kelompok," jelas Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya. Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Dan kedua saudara itupun melaksanakan aksi mereka selanjutnya, mengunjungi tetangga baru.

Setelah sekiranya semua pintu rumah terkunci -yah karena orang tua mereka sedang keluar rumah-, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah di sebelah mereka.

TING TONG

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan menyukai kita?" tanya Ino sedikit gugup. Tak biasanya putri Yamanaka itu merasa gugup.

Deidara menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino.

"Tenang saja, Ino-chan. Mereka takkan mencuri kecantikanmu, kok. Kalau itu yang kau maksud, un."

"Kau tak membantu." Dan setelah percakapan terakhir mereka, pintu pun tak lama dibuka, mengalihkan perhatian kedua saudara Yamanaka tersebut.

CKLEK

DEG

Kini sukses hanya seorang Ino yang melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan sosok yang barusan membukakannya pintu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bertatapan dengan pemilik mata itu.

"K-kau?" gumam Ino.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang orang itu muncul seorang lagi yang tak kalah mirip namun masih berbeda.

Melihat siapa yang hadir, Deidara memekik hampir kegirangan. Orang itu pun berekspresi hampir sama seperti Deidara.

"Deidara?" katanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat dingin.

"Kheh, Uchiha. . . Itachi, bukan?"

**TBC**

**Main tu Rid en Riviyu? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raburetaa**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

"Selamat datang." Nyonya Mikoto mempersilahkan Deidara dan Ino masuk. Mereka menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Sebuah ruangan ukuran sederhana yang terlihat luas karena masih kurangnya benda-benda yang belum di-unpack oleh keluarga Uchiha, menyambut mereka. Duduk di sebuah sofa single adalah kepala keluarga Uchiha. Beliau berdiri sesaat setelah melihat kedatangan Ino dan kakaknya, senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mempersilahkan Deidara dan Ino untuk duduk.

Setelah sesi perkenalan, sesi percakapan kedua keluarga itu pun dimulai.

"Kenapa Anda pindah kemari? Sebelumnya Anda tinggal dimana Nyonya Mikoto?" tanya Ino sopan.

"Ah itu, kami hanya merasa kurang nyaman tinggal di rumah lama kami. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di Prefektur Oto. Kalau Ino-chan sendiri, dari sekolah mana?" tanya Mikoto tak kalah antusiasnya.

Ino sedikit menunduk malu-malu, "Saya..belajar di Konoha High."

Nyonya Mikoto tampak sedikit terkesiap, "Benarkah? Jadi kau dan Sasuke-chan berteman?"

Tampak Sasuke yang sedikit geram dengan panggilan ibunya, sementara Itachi malah lebih menggodanya. Ino dan Deidara menahan tawa mereka.

"Ibu. Jangan panggil−,"

Nyonya Mikoto menimpali, "Aish...jangan memotong pembicaraan Sasu-chan. Nah Ino-chan, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Etto−."

"Ah ya, aku ingat! Apa kau dan Sasu-chan berteman?"

"Etto...kami belum saling kenal. Saya siswa baru tahun ini."

Nyonya Mikoto mengangguk memahami, "Sou desu ne. Kalau begitu, kalian ngobrol dulu saja, akan kubuatkan minuman untuk kalian." dengan begitu Nyonya Mikoto beranjak ke dapur diikuti Tuan Fugaku yang entah pergi untuk apa.

Tinggallah hanya kedua saudara dari kedua keluarga itu di ruang tamu.  
Sesaat setelah kesunyian yang terjadi, Deidara dan Itachi memecahnya dengan pembicaraan ala mereka. Entah itu perihal kuliah, karir, bahkan sampai pembicaraan yang entah apa menyangkut nama 'Akatsuki'.

Ino menghela nafas bosan. Kakaknya menemukan teman bicara sementara kalau dilihat-lihat, sosok di depannya yang tengah menatapnya lekat ini seperti bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara, Sasuke berbeda dari kakaknya.

Lagi, Ino menghela nafasnya. Ia lebih baik mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ano...Senpai?" Ino memulai.

"Hn."

"Senpai dari kelas apa?"

"2-1."

"Satu kelas dengan Neji-senpai?"

"Hn."

"Ikut tim sepak bola?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang Senpai sukai?"

"Tidak ada."

"Yang tidak Senpai sukai?"

"Banyak."

"Hobi Senpai apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

SIIING

"Mungkin aku akan membencimu...Senpai," gumam Ino lirih. Ia kesal, ehm, sedikit kesal. Baru mencoba mengajak bicara sekali saja, jawaban Sasuke seakan memintanya diam. Ia akan mati kebosanan kalau lawan bicaranya seperti itu.

Tapi, bukan Yamanaka Ino yang mudah menyerah seperti itu. Ia akan lebih beru−

"Ino-chan, waktunya kita pulang," potong Deidara menyadarkan Ino.

"Oh? Ah, ya. Ta-tapi kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Benar. Kenapa terburu-buru?" sahut Nyonya Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman.

"Orang tua kami sebentar lagi pulang. Kami harus ada di rumah sebelum mereka sampai," jelas Deidara yang bersiap untuk pergi diikuti Ino di sampingnya.

Namun, panggilan Nyonya Mikoto lebih dulu menghalangi mereka, "Chotto matte! Kenapa tidak ajak mereka ke sini saja?"

Ino dan Deidara saling melempar pandang. Kemudian Ino menoleh pada Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar.  
Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Ino.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Mr.X, hari ini aku kedatangan tetangga baru. Tak kusangka dia kakak kelasku sendiri. Huft.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
0.o? Kau tampak tak menyukainya?]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Tentu saja. Dia itu menyebalkan. Sulit diajak bicara.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Siapa dia? Apa tak ada satu hal pun yang membuatmu menyukainya?]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Emm...dia lumayan tampan. Ah tidak, dia tampan banget malah, tapi tetep menyebalkan. :- }**

Ino menyudahi sebentar tulisannya. Ia beranjak menuju jendela untuk menutupnya. Hari sudah malam, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menutup jendelanya di jam-jam seperti ini.  
Sebelum ia sempat menutup jendelanya, sebuah ruangan bercahaya di depannya menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ruangan yang diduganya salah satu ruang kamar keluarga Uchiha.

'Tapi milik siapa?'

Ino terus saja memandanginya hingga gorden kuning dari kamar itu dibuka, membuatnya lagi-lagi bertatap mata dengan onyx itu untuk beberapa menit.

Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Ino langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sudah memandanginya, ketahuan lagi. Siapa yang tak malu? Ino pun malu.  
Ditambah, degup jantung yang tiba-tiba muncul karena kejadian 'tatap-menatap' itu, serta perasaan aneh, terus saja mengganggunya.

Ino kembali menatap pemuda itu, menutup matanya sebentar karena ia tahu perasaan barusan akan kembali muncul bila ia membuka mata. Setelahnya ia membuka matanya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada sosok itu. Lalu, dengan cepat menutup jendelanya dan berlari ke kasurnya.

BRUK

Ino merebahkan dirinya.

"Hah hah, aku- aku pasti sudah gila." Ino memegangi pipinya. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya. Aku membencinya. Aku pasti gila. KYAAA..," teriaknya histeris. Bahkan matanya sampai tertutup dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng keras demi membuang pikiran konyol barusan.

(Di kamar Deidara)

Deidara mengambil bantal dan membenamkan kepalanya dengan benda empuk itu.  
Dengan wajah geram, ia menggerutu, "Dasar gila."

(Di kamar Ino)

Ino meraih blindernya dan langsung menambahkan beberapa kata dari pesan terakhirnya.

**{Ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku pasti sudah gila. :-O?}**

Selanjutnya Ino langsung menutup blindernya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Kali ini dengan membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal putihnya, menutup wajahnya yang merona karena pemikiran konyolnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila."

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak menyukai tetangga barumu, tapi kau memujinya. Selain itu apa maksud kata 'gila' itu? 0.o?]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Memujinya bukan berarti menyukainya. *annoyed*.  
Tapi, aku pikir aku benar-benar gila. Ini benar-benar tak mungkin. Aku, kurasa.. Aku 'menyukai'nya.}**

Ino menghentikan tulisannya sebentar lalu memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Di depan sana, terlihat jelas bayang-bayang seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk serius seperti sedang belajar dari balik gorden jendela.

Ino memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

"Benarkah aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Hanya karena beberapa tatap-mata-tak-sengaja kami?" gumam Ino sendiri. Namun, tetap saja pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Haaaah..." Ino menghela nafas frustasi.

"Aku benci perasaan mengganggu seperti ini."

**{Apa yang harus kulakukan Mr.X?}**

Lusanya, Ino mendapat balasan dari Mr.X.

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Kalau menyukainya, ungkapkan saja. ;-)]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Benar-benar jawaban yang ringkas, padat, dan jelas, Mr.X.  
Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.  
Aku, aku tak suka perasaan seperti ini. Selain itu, aku tak yakin aku benar-benar menyukainya.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Benarkan? :-/. Perasaan suka itu menyenangkan. Kenapa kau justru tak menyukainya? Lalu apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau menyukainya?]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Aku...aku sendiri tidak tahu. Perasaan itu mengingatkanku pada sahabatku. Kami berpisah karena seorang laki-laki. Ia menjadikanku rival sejak saat itu. :-(. Aku takut teringat kembali perasaan itu. :-( .  
Haaah...yang membuatku menyukainya...mungkin...karena matanya. Mata hitamnya. Aku menyukai mata hitam itu.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Kau tak bisa selamanya melarikan diri dari perasaan itu. Suatu hari pasti akan datang saat-saat seperti ini. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk belajar menerimanya.  
Dan kurasa, kalau kau tidak yakin akan perasaanmu, kau harus membuatnya yakin. Cobalah mengenalnya. Mungkin dia akan tersenyum padamu. ;-) ]**

"Mencoba mengenalnya? Bicara dengannya gitu?" gumam Ino sendiri.

Sejenak ia terdiam di duduknya, memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dibuatnya. Mencoba memastikan perasaannya dengan lebih mengenali pemuda itu. Akankah semua baik-baik saja?  
Ino kembali meneruskan bacaanya.

**[Lagipula, kau tidak sedang punya teman yang bersaing mendapatkannya, benarkan? :-]**

Benar. Ia tidak sedang punya teman yang sekiranya juga menyukai Sasuke. Tenten sudah menaruh mata pada Neji. Sementara Hinata, setahunya, gadis manis itu sedang mengencani Naruto, yang juga kakak kelas mereka.

"Haaah..." Ino menghela nafas. Ia beranjak menuju jendelanya, menatap jendela yang tertutup gorden yang ada di seberang kamarnya.

Ia kembali teringat tulisan Mr.X, 'Kau hanya harus belajar menerimanya.'

"Belajar menerimanya?"  
Ino melihat bayangan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat ke jendela. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh gorden.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

"Benar. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan bayangan tangan itu akhirnya berhasil menyibak gorden penghalang di antara mereka. Ino kembali beradu pandang dengan pemilik manik onyx di seberangnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." ia menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sasuke juga tetap diam menatap Ino. Seperti menunggu Ino untuk melakukan sesuatu.  
Dan Ino pun mempunyai ide. Ia tersenyum, tak lupa memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk tetap di tempatnya sebentar. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dimana buku gambarku? Ah! Ini dia." Ino kembali ke jendelanya dengan sebuah buku gambar serta krayon hitam di tangannya. Ia membuka halaman kosong dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya.  
Sasuke hanya diam menunggu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Namun, sebuah senyum tipis yang kelewat tipis menghiasi bibirnya melihat tingkah gadis di depannya.  
Senyum itu semakin bertambah ketika dilihatnya tulisan rapi di buku gambar yang ditujukan padanya.

**{Senpai. Aku tak suka berteriak malam-malam. Jadi...}**

Ino membalik lembar buku gambarnya.

**{Bisakah kita berangkat sekolah bersama besok?}**

"Kheh." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan jendela kamarnya, membuat Ino terbengong tak percaya. Ia tak menduga Sasuke hanya diam dan tak menghiraukannya. Ia menunduk kecewa.

"Semua tidak baik-baik saja, Mr.X," gumamnya sendiri sebelum kemudian menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sudah ditolak bahkan masih di awal perjalanan. Memang bukan awal yang indah.

"HEI!"

Ino terkesiap. Teriakan itu...ia memutar kepalanya ke luar jendela dan terkejut menemukan lembaran putih buku gambar yang tertulisi sesuatu.

**[Besok jam 07.30 pastikan kau sudah siap.]**

Esoknya, sesuai rencana. Pukul 07.30 Ino sudah selesai bersiap.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Ino sudah akan membuka pintu kalau saja suara Deidara tak menghentikannya.

"Tumben sekali. Kau tak mau kuantar?"

"Tumben sekali, kau baik padaku Dei-nii. Khufufu," jawaban Ino membuat Deidara sedikit geram, "Kau ya."

"Bye, Dei-nii. Aku berangkat dulu." dengan begitu, Ino berbalik dan membuka pintu bersiap keluar.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Dan sosok yang tidak disangkanya ada di depannya.

"Senpai?" pekik Ino setengah terkejut.

"Iya, ini aku. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

Ino tersenyum lembut mendapat tawaran Sasuke. Kemudian, mengambil langkah di samping Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama dalam sunyi. Benar-benar sunyi.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Bosan. Ino sudah merasa bosan dalam kesunyiannya.

"Senpai?" Ino memulai.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau memilih berjalan kaki? Biasanya kau satu mobil dengan Itachi-nii." tanya Ino.  
Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah ini tujuanmu mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama?"

"Jalan kaki bersama?"

"Bukan. Tapi untuk bicara denganku, benarkan?"

Ino berhenti sejenak. Matanya melebar sempurna. Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya, begitu merasa Ino tak mengikutinya, akhirnya ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melembut melihat Ino yang terbengong menatapnya.

"Apa kau akan berdiri−."

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" potong Ino.

Bahkan matanya sampai menyipit, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada di benaknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau− Ah! Tidak. Lupakan saja! Ayo berangkat!" dan Ino kembali mengambil langkah di samping Sasuke yang menatapnya sambil berseringai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kali ini dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Ino, pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Sementara benaknya tengah berdebat antara membenarkan dugaannya dan sebaliknya.

'Sasuke tak mungkin bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia juga pasti bukan Mr.X. Atau...justru sebaliknya?'

Ino menoleh ke samping. Ke arah pemuda yang tengah fokus menatap jalan di depan mereka. Pemuda ini, rambutnya hitam kebiruan. Matanya hitam tajam dan kelam. Mata yang menurut Ino menyimpan banyak emosi. Mata yang telah membuatnya terpikat.  
Sudah benarkah keputusannya ini? Mencoba mengenali Sasuke? Sudah tepatkah orang yang ia pilih ini?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Huh?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ino sedikit terkejut, namun sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Aku sempat berpikir kau adalah orang yang selama ini telah berhubungan denganku," jawab Ino. Ia kembali menatap depan.

"Hubungan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino sedikit terkesiap. Ia lupa telah memberitahu Sasuke rahasianya dengan Mr.X.  
Ino kembali berpikir. Bagaimana ia bisa menyebut komunikasinya dengan Mr.X adalah rahasia? Bukankah ia atau Mr.X tak pernah membuat perjanjian bahwa komunikasi mereka adalah rahasia. Jadi, mungkin menceritakannya pada Sasuke bukanlah suatu yang salah.

"Bukan. Bukan 'hubungan' yang semacam itu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam! Maksudku 'hubungan', hanya sekedar pertemanan," jelas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa maksud 'orang yang selama ini telah berhubungan denganku'?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku punya penpal. Aku menyebutnya Mr.X. Mr.X tak memberitahuku identitasnya. Aku juga akan tetap menunggu sampai ia memberitahuku identitasnya."

Sasuke tetap diam saja, membiarkan Ino melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan aku sempat berpikir, kaulah Mr.X itu. Tapi- tapi itu tidak mungkin kan, Senpai? Aku pasti sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak tadi. Haha." Ino tertawa dipaksakan. Ia benar-benar merasa gila. Pertama perasaannya pada Sasuke yang belum pasti membuatnya sempat kehilangan akalnya. Kedua, malah menduga Mr.X adalah Sasuke.

Konyol. Yamanaka Ino terlalu mengada-ada.

"Ayo cepat! Kita terlalu banyak memakan waktu hanya untuk berjalan ke sekolah saja. Lebih baik kita cepat." dengan begitu, Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dan mengajaknya berlari.

Ino sendiri, sedikit terkejut karena tangannya tiba-tiba digandeng begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Tapi, ia memilih diam menurut. Senyum pun muncul di bibirnya.

Entah benar atau tidak dugaannya tadi, tapi untuk saat ini, janganlah semua terungkap. Biarlah semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia hanya harus menerimanya dan menjalaninya. Oh! Jangan lupakan ini, menikmatinya. ;-)

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Aku sudah memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke. :-) . Dia lumayan pintar. Dia bahkan bisa menebak niatku yang ingin memulai hubungan dengannya. Ckckck.  
Tapi, ada satu hal yang sempat mengganjal di pikiranku. Mungkin kau bertanya apa itu.  
Kau tahu, cara dia menebak pikiranku membuatku berpikir dia adalah kau Mr.X. :-| . Tapi itu konyol sekali. Xixi. Bagaimana menurutmu?}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? :-/ . Menurutku kau berhak menebak. Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu identitasku sebelum waktunya. ;-) .  
Lalu, apa lagi yang bisa kau ceritakan padaku?]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Kau tahu Mr.X? Sampai di sekolah, aku benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena aku punya fans, tapi karena aku berjalan dengan seorang yang mempunyai fans. Kau tahu apa pendapatku?  
Menyebalkan. :-( }**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Haha. Mereka hanya tidak suka kau berada di sampingnya. Bukan berarti mereka akan menerkammu kan? :- .  
Teruslah mencoba. Aku mendukungmu dari sini. ;-) .]**

Ino sedikit terkesiap.

'Mendukungku?' entah mengapa, pipi Ino sedikit memanas. Ia senang. Ia tersanjung.  
Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Ia masih mempunyai masalah perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Ia tak boleh menambah perasaan asing mengganggunya.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Iya. Doakan aku agar mereka tak membunuhku dengan tatapan mereka. :-) .  
Terimakasih. Dukung aku ya. :-) .}**

Ino mengamati tulisannya. Terasa berbeda, tapi ia tak berusaha menghapusnya. Baru ia sadari, baru kali ini ia berterimakasih pada Mr.X. Walau mereka tak pernah saling bertemu satu sama lain, yah begitulah menurutnya, tapi ia seakan berhadapan langsung dengan Mr.X.  
Senyum pun perlahan berkembang di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, Mr.X."

"Hai!" panggil Ino pada Sasuke yang baru saja keluar rumah, bersiap sekolah. Ia berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan ceria.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Eh?" goda Sasuke.

"Hehe. Bukan apa-apa. Ayo jalan!" ajak Ino semangat. Perasaannya begitu indah hari ini.

Dukungan yang diberikan Mr.X membuat hatinya benar-benar cerah.

"Kau berbeda hari ini. Keberatan bila aku tahu?" tanya Sasuke.  
Masih dengan senyumnya, Ino menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm...ya."

"Jadi, kita sedang bermain rahasia-rahasiaan?"

Ino sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Seringaian pun menghiasi bibirnya.

"Apakah kita saling terbuka sejak awal?" tanya Ino.

"Huh?"

"Tentu saja tidak," dengan begitu Ino meneruskan perjalanan dengan riangnya. Bahkan ia juga bersenandung di sepanjang jalan.

"Kheh." Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kelasnya itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan ia pun mengambil langkah cepat kalau tidak mau ketinggalan gadis pirang itu.

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan? :-| .]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Ya. Kami lumayan akrab. Fangirls-nya tambah kejam menatapku. Bahkan ada satu anak yang berani mendatangiku di saat aku jelas-jelas masih di samping Sasuke.  
Dia mengancamku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Yah, aku sudah menduganya sih.  
Tapi, kau tahu apa yang menarik? :-| Sasuke memisahkanku dari anak itu dan menarikku pergi. Aku hampir melihat air mata jatuh ketika anak itu melihat Sasuke membawaku pergi. Aku kasihan padanya. :-( .}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Baguslah kalau kalian mulai akrab. :-) . Tapi kau tak perlu merasa kasihan atau bahkan merasa bersalah. Itu mereka sendiri yang memulainya. Mereka yang menyukai Sasuke, mereka harus menerima konsekuensinya ketika mereka ditolak.]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Jadi maksudmu aku juga harus menerima konsekuensinya ketika aku menyukai seseorang. Seperti aku kehilangan sahabatku? :-/ .}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Maaf membuatmu teringat. Kurasa hal itu termasuk konsekuensinya, tapi menyukai seseorang dapat membuatmu bahagia. ;-) .]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Kalaupun aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan memilih kehilangan perasaan menyenangkan itu daripada kehilangan sahabatku. :-( . Karena efek kehilangan sahabat hingga sekarang aku masih merasakannya.}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Kau salah, Ino. Kalau benar sahabat kecilmu itu mengganggapmu sahabat, ia tidak akan memutus persahabatan kalian hanya karena masalah yang kau sendiri menyebutnya masalah kecil. :-) .  
Ada benarnya. Efek kehilangan sahabatmu hingga sekarang kau masih merasakannya. Itu berarti kau memang menganggap persahabatanmu penting. Kurasa, sahabatmu itu, hanya mementingkan dirinya daripada kamu.  
Jangan merasa bersalah dan mencoba lari dari yang ada. Dialah yang harusnya merasakan konsekuensi dari menyukai seseorang. ;-) .]**

Ino mau tidak mau tersenyum. Lagi, Mr.X berusaha menghiburnya. Dan ia berhasil. Hati Ino sedikit ringan sekarang. Mungkin benar apa yang ditulis Mr.X, yang seharusnya menerima konsekuensi karena menyukai seseorang adalah Sakura bukan dirinya. Sakura harus lebih terbuka, bukan malah memilih cinta di samping persahabatan.

Ino berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju jendela. Melihat keluar, tepat ke ruangan di seberangnya.

Sebuah bayangan yang terlihat sedang belajar serius tertangkap matanya. Kali ini bayangan itu tidak tertutup gorden transparan seperti biasanya. Jadi, Ino dapat melihat jelas apa yang apa yang dilakukan pemilik siluet itu. Senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku akan tetap mencoba, senpai. Dan aku akan menerima konsekuensinya."

Satu tahun berlalu. Hubungan Ino dan Mr.X masih berjalan lancar. Begitupun hubungan Ino dan Sasuke juga semakin akrab. Para fansgirls Sasuke juga tak lagi mengganggunya, karena mereka tahu usaha mereka hanya akan sia-sia saja, mengingat Sasuke terus saja membela Ino di samping fansgirls-nya. Lagipula, siapa juga yang akan membela pengganggu seperti fansgirls? Yah, itulah pendapat Sasuke.

"Aku berencana menembaknya." pekikan Tenten membuat Ino menoleh pada si empunya.

Mereka sedang makan siang bersama di kantin bersama Hinata. Serta dua orang lain yang diseret Ino untuk ikut makan siang bersama, Shikamaru dan Chouji.  
Yah, Ino telah menemukan sahabat masa kecilnya selain Sakura. Mereka berlima pun berakhir menjadi teman akrab.

"Kau yakin, Tenten?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mengungkapkannya." Tenten tersenyum.

"Hei! Sebenarnya ini terlalu merepotkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, apa kau sudah yakin kalau perasaanmu itu perasaan cinta? Atau hanya sekedar suka dan kagum? Kebanyakan remaja tidak menyadarinya." Shikamaru berkomentar. Setelahnya, ia kembali mengambil posisi tidur, walaupun di kantin.

Tenten terkesiap. Tak hanya Tenten, Ino pun ikut terkesiap. Mereka sama-sama menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" gumam Tenten lirih, namun cukup didengar teman-temannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu.

"M-maksudnya, a-apa kau m-menyayanginya? A-apa kau peduli p-padanya kalaupun ia mempunyai masalah? Atau kau h-hanya menyukainya k-karena kagum padanya. I-itu maksud Shikamaru-kun," sahut Hinata.

Tenten sedikit tertunduk. Ia berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata Shikamaru dan Hinata. Mencocokkannya dengan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu, Tenten angkat bicara, "Benar juga, mungkin aku hanya kagum padanya. Aku tak pernah benar-benar bicara langsung dengannya, jadi aku tak bisa memastikan aku peduli padanya atau tidak. Aku...aku akan berpikir ulang untuk menyampaikan perasaanku." Tenten tersenyum. Hinata yang ada di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum. Tangannya beralih menyentuh bahu Tenten untuk menghiburnya.

Walaupun terlihat tertidur, tapi Ino tahu, Shikamaru juga ikut senang mendengar keputusan Tenten. Chouji pun terang-terangan menyemangati Tenten.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang diantara mereka hanya terdiam, kalut dalam pertarungan hati dan benaknya.

'Menyayanginya? Peduli padanya?'

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Aku tak tahu Mr.X. Apa aku mencintai Sasuke atau tidak. Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku. :-(}**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Jadi, ini hasil usahamu selama ini? Kau masih tak yakin akan perasaanmu? :-/ .]**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Entahlah. Yaah, mungkin aku terkesan membuang-buang waktu sekian lama ini untuk memastikan perasaanku, tapi pada akhirnya aku masih ragu.  
Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana lagi. :-/ }**

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah Ino berjalan beriringan bersama Tenten dan Hinata seperti biasa.

"Apa aku harus terpancing lebih dulu untuk memastikan hatiku? Huh?" kata Tenten.

"Maksudmu apa, Ten?" tanya Ino. Tentu ia tertarik pembicaraan seperti ini. Keadaan Tenten lumayan mirip dengan keadaannya.

"Maksudku, apa aku butuh orang ketiga di antara kami untuk memastikan aku mencintainya atau tidak."

"Lalu jawabannya? Bukankah hanya akan terasa menyakitkan." Ino semakin penasaran.

Tenten tersenyum, "Akan terasa sangat menyakitkan kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"J-jadi maksudmu, bila k-kau hanya sekedar m-mengaguminya, k-kau akan d-dengan mudah untuk m-move on begitu?" tanya Hinata.

Tenten menggangguk semangat.

Ino, mau tidak mau merasa ide Tenten termasuk gila tapi di sisi lain juga ide yang bagus.

'Apa aku mesti mencobanya?' pikir Ino.

Seakan membaca doa Ino, sebuah adegan yang tak disangkanya tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Matanya melebar sempurna. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia sudah berhenti berjalan, menimbulkan tanya di benak Hinata maupun Tenten.

Tepat agak jauh dari gerbang, seorang remaja putri berambut coklat pendek berjingkat dan akhirnya berhasil mencium pipi pemuda yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam tak menolak, di bibirnya terpatri senyum yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain, termasuk Ino.

Dan yang jelas sekarang ini, matanya terasa perih. Hatinya tak kalah sakit. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tepat saat ini, ia cemburu.

**Finally, chapter 2**

**Spesial Thanks buat yang udah review, ng-follow, oh atau bahkan ng-fav fic ini. Terimakasih. ^.^**

**Main tu Rid en Riviyu?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf Minna, kali ini updatenya agak lama *emang lu pernah update cepat?***

**Okelah langsung saja.**

**Story : Raburetaa**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

"A-aku masih ada urusan lain. K-kalian pulang saja dulu." suara Ino terdengar bergetar. Matanya tak lepas dari dua pasang manusia yang membuat hatinya sakit, tak jauh di depannya. Ia sudah tak tahan.

Perlahan, kakinya bergerak mundur.

"I-Ino-chan! Kau kenapa?" bahkan pertanyaan khawatir Hinata tak dihiraukannya. Ino langsung berbalik dan lari begitu saja, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Aku khawatir padanya," gumam Tenten.

Ino berlari tak tentu arah. Sudah tentu hatinya sakit saat ini. Hanya melihatnya saja, rasanya sangat perih. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Benarkah perasaannya terhadap pemuda Uchiha itu selama ini adalah cinta?

BRUK

Tak memperhatikan jalan, Ino pun bertubrukan dengan orang lain. Tubuhnya dan orang itu terjatuh bersamaan mengenai lantai koridor.  
Ino tak melihat siapa yang ditubruknya. Ia sudah akan minta maaf ketika didengarnya gumaman orang itu, "Mendokusei na."

Sontak saja Ino mendongak. Shikamaru, sahabatnya, sudah berdiri tegak sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau mau berdiri tidak?"

Ino mengangguk, ia menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru.  
Sunyi pun sempat mengisi ruang setelah ia mengemasi barangnya yang ikut terjatuh tadi.  
Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan, keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kau menangis?" pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan. Namun, Ino tetap menjawabnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, hanya masalah ke-." lagi, kalimatnya terhenti di tengah-tengah. Matanya kembali terpaku dengan sosok yang membuatnya menumpahkan air mata di depan Shikamaru.

Memang belum sampai lima menit jarak waktu sejak ia berpisah dengan kedua teman perempuannya dan saat ini, tapi ia tak menyangka di selang waktu itu juga Sasuke masih senang-senangnya bergurau dengan gadis asing yang membuatnya ingin menghilang dari situ.

Ino benar-benar tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Haaah...karena itu ya." gumaman Shikamaru membuatnya tersadar dari dunianya.

"A-apa?" namun, Ino tak mendapat jawaban dan malah melihat Shikamaru yang melepas jaketnya.

"Nih!" Shikamaru melempar jaketnya pada Ino.

"Pakai jaket itu, dan tutupi kepalamu dengan tudungnya!" perintah Shikamaru.

"T-tapi—."

"Kau ingin bersembunyi darinya, bukan?"

Ino sedikit terkesiap, namun anggukan kecil tetap menjadi jawabannya.  
Ino mau tidak mau sedikit lega karena Shikamaru mengerti dirinya tanpa ia harus bercerita. Lagipula, Ino sendiri tidak tahu, apa ia mampu bercerita di saat hatinya kacau balau seperti ini.

Ino segera bergerak. Ia pun memakai jaket yang dipinjami Shikamaru dan menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket itu.

"Bersembunyilah di sampingku!" Shikamaru kembali memerintah. Ia menarik tangan Ino untuk mengambil tempat di samping kanannya.

Ino hanya diam menurut. Ia tahu, Shikamaru paling mengerti dirinya. Ia hanya akan mengikuti saran pemuda jenius itu.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan. Ino semakin menempel pada Shikamaru. Kepalanya menunduk dan sedikit bersembunyi di lengan Shikamaru.  
Menghitung dalam diam. Sebentar lagi ia sampai tepat di depan Sasuke dan gadis lain itu. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak menentu. Antara takut dan sedih. Ia tak ingin menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan Sasuke. Tidak untuk saat ini, tidak untuk saat dirinya sedang rapuh.  
Begitu ia dan Shikamaru sudah sangat dekat, dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar apa yang kedua manusia itu bicarakan.

"Sasuke-kun! Nanti aku ke rumahmu yah?" tanya gadis itu senang.

"Kheh. Untuk apa?" walau Ino tak melihatnya langsung, ia tahu, dari nadanya, Sasuke tengah berseringai saat ini. Hal ini semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku juga sudah kangen Itachi nih..," gadis itu tak kunjung mengalah. Ino pun semakin mengambil langkah cepat. Ia tak mau berada ataupun mendengar ucapan mereka lebih lama. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mau sakit hati lebih lama.

'Mereka dekat sekali,' pikir Ino cemburu. Ia merasa sudah kalah sebelum ia sempat menyampaikan isi hatinya pada pemuda itu. Gadis tadi, membuatnya iri dan menyayat hati.

"Kita sudah jauh dari mereka." ucapan Shikamaru menyadarkannya. Ino sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar saja, ia dan Shikamaru sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari kedua sejoli tadi. Satu hal yang masih menjadi tanya di benak Ino, mengapa Sasuke sedari tadi hanya bersandar di tembok pembatas sekolah dan tak lantas pergi dari sana untuk pulang? Atau mungkin ia menunggu orang lain selain gadis coklat itu? Karena kalaupun memang gadis berambut coklat itu yang ditunggu Sasuke, seharusnya mereka segera saja pergi dari sana dan pulang bersama, bukan malah mengobrol lama, bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau mau bersandar di lenganku? Eh?" lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, suara Shikamaru membuyarkannya dari dunianya sendiri.

"Eh? Gomen." Ino lantas melepas pelukan tangannya pada lengan Shikamaru dan kembali menatap depan dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih."

"Kheh. Rasanya seperti de javu," respon Shikamaru yang menurut Ino menyimpang itu, membuatnya menoleh pada si empunya.

"Eh? De javu?"

Shikamaru mendongak, menatap awan yang berjalan pelan di atasnya, pemandangan favoritnya. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia mulai bercerita. "Entah kau ingat atau tidak, tapi kita pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau menangis karena laki-laki dan kau bersembunyi padaku sama seperti tadi." Pembicaraan ini jelas saja menarik perhatian Ino. Mungkin dengan ini ia dapat menggali ingatannya yang sempat hilang.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah melakukannya? Kapan?" Shikamaru masih tetap memandang awan dan mulai bercerita.

"Waktu masih di akademi, kau bersaing dengan Sakura hanya untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Mirip saat ini, sewaktu pulang, kau melihatnya tertawa dengan Sakura. Kau menangis dan bersembunyi padaku. Ck, lucu sekali kau waktu itu."

Komentar Shikamaru yang terakhir tak Ino pedulikan. Ino tak menyangka, salah satu masa lalunya seperti itu. "Walau merepotkan, tapi aku lebih suka dirimu yang sekarang."

Ino kembali menoleh pada Shikamaru. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Dan ia cukup merasa penasaran. Bahkan apa yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu tak lagi mengganggu benaknya. Hatinya sedikit ringan karena cerita Shikamaru barusan.

"A-apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh sambil berseringai. Tangan kanannya beralih untuk melepaskan tudung jaket Ino dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang Ino.

"Kau tidak secerewet dulu."

Ino tersentak. Pipinya bersemu merah menahan amarah.

"A-APA?! Kau menyindirku ya? HEI! JANGAN LARI, SHIKA!"

**...**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Baiklah, itu pilihanmu. Apapun itu, aku akan terus mendukungmu. ;-) b.  
Bagaimana harimu?]**

Ino menghela nafas. Pesan Mr.X mengingatkan sakit hatinya tadi siang. Ia tak yakin ia bisa menceritakannya pada Mr.X.  
Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengejutkannya beberapa jam ini. Cerita Shikamaru yang mau tak mau mengganggu benaknya hingga saat ini.  
Karena, cerita itu terlalu...ah, mungkin sedikit aneh untuk orang yang sempat kehilangan ingatan seperti dia. Cerita yang hampir tak dipercayainya.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Hariku? Sebenarnya hariku buruk. Seperti de javu. Bukan hanya seperti, tapi memang de javu. :-/ .  
Kau ingat? Aku pernah cerita tentang persahabatanku dengan Sakura yang rusak karena seorang laki-laki? Dari cerita Shikamaru dan buku harianku, sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah, aku melihat Sakura dan anak laki-laki itu tertawa di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja aku sakit hati. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Shikamaru dan bersembunyi padanya hanya untuk melewati posisinya dengan Sakura waktu itu. ;-( .  
Dan tepat tadi sepulang sekolah, aku mengalami hal yang sama.}**

Ino menyudahi sebentar pesannya. Sakit hatinya kembali ia rasakan. Memang sih, menceritakan pada orang lain dapat membuat hatinya lebih ringan. Tapi, begitu teringat lagi, rasa perih itu sulit ditoleransi.

Ino berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju jendela.

Langsung saja alisnya menyatu begitu tak mendapati pemandangan malam seperti biasanya. Ruang kamar di seberangnya tak bercahaya, pertanda si empunya tidak sedang berada di ruangannya. Tak perlu menduga-duga, ingatan Ino kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu di sekitar gerbang sekolah.

'Sasuke-kun, nanti aku ke rumahmu yah?'

'Kheh. Untuk apa?'

'Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku kan juga sudah kangen Itachi nih.'

Ah, benar! Pasti gadis berambut coklat itu sedang ada di rumah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke kini pasti sedang bersamanya, pikir Ino. Ia tertawa hambar. Walau begitu, terlihat jelas sekali sorot matanya yang meredup. Ia cemburu. Ia benar-benar merasa tersakiti.

Perlahan, air mata mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

"Hiks.. Aku, aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Aku harus menerimanya. Hiks." surau Ino. Tubuhnya yang awalnya berdiri tegak di bingkai jendela, perlahan lemas dan merosot hingga ia kini terduduk di posisinya. Meratapi sakit hatinya yang terasa mendalam.  
Kini ia sadar, perasaannya yang sebenarnya bukan hanya perasaan suka atau kagum.

Perasaannya, adalah perasaan cinta. Cinta murni.

Walau ia tak tahu apa ia peduli pada Sasuke atau tidak, tapi hati yang kini terasa bagai tertusuk, membuatnya yakin. Ia.. telah jatuh hati pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hiks.."

**...**

Selang beberapa menit, Ino berhasil mengendalikan diri. Tangannya beralih mengusap bekas air mata yang mengalir. Dengan kesedihan yang masih tersisa, ia bangkit berdiri. Jalannya menuju kasurnya pun terlihat lunglai, seakan mayat hidup. Malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak belajar saja. Pikirannya yang kacau sulit untuk diajak konsentrasi.

BRUK

Akhirnya ia merasakan kasur empuk yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat dirindukannya.  
Tangannya beralih menutupi matanya, berharap sepasang mata itu tak kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Dan satu hal yang terus terngiang di benaknya, kata-kata Shikamaru tadi siang, yang membuatnya merasa lebih sakit hati. Kali ini bukan karena ia cemburu, tapi lebih ke arah...dibohongi.

"Benarkah anak laki-laki itu juga...Sasuke?" gumamnya.

**...**

Pagi harinya, saat akan berangkat sekolah, kelopak mata Ino terlihat sembab. Moodnya juga tak bagus mengingat ia akan bertemu pemuda yang membuatnya sakit hati. Bahkan candaan Deidara tak mampu membuatnya menampilkan senyum.  
Ia pun memilih diam, tak menanggapi gurauan kakaknya.

CKLEK

Kini tibalah saat yang ia takutkan. Ino tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Sasuke. Ia tak terlalu bisa menyembunyikan emosi, terutama emosi karena sakit hati dan semacamnya.

"O-Ohayou, Senpai." suaranya terdengar parau. Bahkan ia tak kuat untuk menatap sosok di depannya. Ia tak ingin menatap mata hitam itu. Walau membuatnya terpikat, tapi mata itu juga, membuatnya sakit hati.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Ino yang berjalan mendekatinya sambil menunduk. Gadis itu hanya diam dan berjalan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata lagi. Dan hal ini sukses membuatnya sedikit geram.

"HEI! Ada apa denganmu?" teriak Sasuke sambil mengambil langkah cepat mendekati gadis yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

Ia tak habis pikir, gadis di depannya ini cepat sekali berubah mood dari hari ke hari.  
Ino hanya menggeleng, tetap meneruskan jalannya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting," katanya lirih.

"Lihat ke arahku!" Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Ino dan membuat gadis itu bertatap mata langsung dengan Sasuke.

DEG

Ino...menangis. Dan Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Di matanya, tepat di depan matanya, ia mendapati gadis itu yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan. . .tersakiti.

"Kau...apa yang—." kata-kata Sasuke terhenti oleh gerakan cepat Ino melepas tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Ia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menunduk sambil menghapus air matanya. Berjalan bersama seorang yang membuatnya sakit hati, menjadikannya sangat rapuh.

Terlepas dari statusnya sebagai adik kelas ataupun tetangga dekat, ia hanyalah gadis biasa pada umumnya. Jatuh cinta, bahagia, namun juga patah hati.  
Ino tak tahu harus bagaimana bila yang ketiga itu menimpa dirinya. Seperti saat ini.

Sasuke pun mulai mengambil langkah beberapa inci di belakang langkah gadis itu. Ia tetap menjaga jaraknya dengan Ino, tak ingin membuat gadis itu tertekan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok yang kini tertunduk rapuh. Mata gadis itu tak terlihat karena poni yang menutupinya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, mata gadis itu sedang menahan cairan bening untuk tidak kembali turun.

Walau tak punya pengalaman menghibur orang, tapi Sasuke harus mencoba menghibur. Selain itu, apa yang mungkin dipikirkan orang kalau mereka melihatnya diam saja padahal di sampingnya seorang gadis tengah menangis.

"Apa kau . . . benar-benar tak ingin cerita padaku?" Ia mencoba, suaranya terdengar dingin, tapi di sisi lain juga tersirat kepedulian di dalamnya.

Ino menggeleng. Sunyi sementara hingga Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Apa . . . tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Lagi, Ino hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Ino berhenti. Untuk yang kali ini, ia tak lekas memberi jawabannya pada Sasuke. Ino terdiam sejenak.

Andai ia tak mampu menahan diri, ia ingin berteriak pada pemuda itu betapa sakitnya hatinya yang terluka. Betapa bencinya ia melihat Sasuke dan gadis coklat itu bersama kemarin. Dan betapa bencinya ia . . . dibohongi.

"Ino?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Ia, benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu segera, menjauh dari Sasuke dan menenangkan hatinya yang kacau.

Namun, harapan itu hanya sebuah harapan ketika Sasuke menariknya paksa seperti saat mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi.

Lagi, ia bertemu pandang dengan onyx yang kini terlihat kesal.

"Kita boleh saja saling tertutup, tapi . . ," Sasuke melirihkan suaranya, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kini, sunyi yang cukup lama kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka hanya memandang heran, tak berusaha mengganggu bahkan menegur.

Ino tak mengerti hatinya sendiri saat ini. Pertama, ia sudah mulai membenci pemuda itu, karena pemuda itu bersikap seolah tak mengenalinya, padahal beberapa tahun lalu mereka jelas-jelas berada di satu akademi yang sama. Dan sikap Ino yang bagaikan fansgirl yang selalu mengejar Sasuke, bukan suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke jelas-jelas bersikap seolah ingin dipercaya, bahkan setelah ia membohongi Ino. Ino tak habis pikir.

Perlahan, tangannya berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.  
Masih dengan menunduk, ia berkata lirih, "Jangan membuatku . . . lebih tak menyukaimu."  
Dengan begitu, Ino segera berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tak percaya.

**...**

Ketika jam istirahat, Ino memutuskan untuk beristirahat di atap sekolah. Ia butuh seorang untuk dijadikannya teman curhat tepat saat ini. Walau ia punya Mr.X, Mr.X tak selalu ada setiap ia membutuhkannya. Dan kini ia tepat berada di atap sekolah menatap seorang yang dicarinya sedang tertidur.

"Shika?" panggilnya.

Shikamaru hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, walau matanya tertutup. Dan hanya dengan itu saja sudah cukup bagi Ino mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia mengambil duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru, kau bilang kejadian kemarin pernah terjadi di masa laluku." Ino menghentikan sebentar kalimatnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Mendengar nada sedih yang digunakan Ino, akhirnya Shikamaru membuka matanya. Sosok pirang dengan pandangan menerawang itu tertangkap indera penglihatannya.  
Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru merasa prihatin. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

Ino menunduk, jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya tak menginginkan pembicaraan ini. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tegar.

"Apa setelah kejadian itu . . . semua baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sendu. Kepalanya menoleh menatap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, beralih pada rambut pirang Ino. Rambut pirang lembut milik seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik. Ia mengusap rambut itu lembut. Senyum pun perlahan berkembang di bibirnya.

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Satu hal yang Ino lupa. Masih ada seorang lagi yang bisa ia beri kepercayaan. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku . . . percaya padamu."

**...**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Aku . . . minta maaf.]**

Kali ini, Ino dibuat bingung. Pesan terakhirnya pada pemuda itu rasanya aneh bila untuk mendapat jawaban 'maaf'.

Ino pun mengambil pena-nya dan menulis balasan untuk Mr.X.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. :-)  
Mulai hari ini, aku akan move on. Mungkin perjodohan lebih baik untukku. Aku akan konsentrasi belajar. Walau masih beberapa bulan lagi aku naik kelas tiga, tapi belajar dari sekarang lebih baik bukan? :-D .  
Eh, Mr.X, bagaimana denganmu?}**

Ino tersenyum getir membaca tulisannya sendiri. Ia tak yakin, benar-benar tak yakin kalau ia bisa move on.  
Bagaimana pun, Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya setelah ia lupa ingatan. Bahkan saat masih ingat pun, pemuda itu juga cinta pertamanya. Cinta masa kecilnya dulu.

'Kenapa selalu Sasuke?'

**...**

Esok harinya, pagi terasa mencekam bagi dua insan yang berjalan beriringan ini. Ino masih terbawa emosinya. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda itu punya pemikiran sendiri dan lebih baik memberi ruang bagi gadis pirang di sampingnya ini untuk termenung.

**...**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Maaf, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Kau. . .baik-baik saja? Aku . . . mengkhawatirkanmu.]**

Tulisan itu sedikit menghiburnya. Ino, mau tak mau menampilkan senyumnya. Walau banyak goresan dalam pesan Mr.X kali ini, tapi Ino paham, tanpa adanya surat-menyurat ini, Mr.X tak mungkin berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya seperti ini. Yah, dilihat dari goresan-goresan itu.

Ino dapat membayangkan, bila saatnya ia bertemu sosok Mr.X nanti tiba, dugaannya pastilah benar. Mr.X orangnya kaku dan dingin. Seperti Sasuke.

Ah, mengingat nama pemuda itu membuat moodnya berubah 180 derajat. Ia sendiri tak menyangka, butuh waktu berhari-hari baginya melupakan pemuda itu. Bahkan Hinata dan Tenten sudah sangat curiga dengan keadaannya yang bagai mumi berjalan itu.  
Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pemuda itu kalau setiap pagi ia berangkat sekolah bersamanya.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hidupnya terasa suram. Melupakan pemuda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bukan sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.

Ino menoleh ke arah jendelanya yang kini menampilkan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat setahun terakhir ini.

"Apa aku harus menghindarinya, ya?"

Tapi, sebelum ia mendapat jawabannya, ia harus lebih dulu menjawab pesan Mr.X.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Hehe, thanks. Daripada membicarakan hal ini, bagaimana kalau kita bicara tentang dirimu? :-O . Kalau diteliti lagi, daripada ceritamu, cerita tentangku lebih banyak bukan? Itu kan tak adil. Hiks, ;-(}**

**...**

**[From: Mr.X  
To: Ino  
Kau ingin tahu tentang apa? Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang hari-hariku, hmm, sebenarnya hariku sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, aku belum bisa cerita padamu. :-/ .  
Kalau kau ingin tahu tentang diriku, aku hanya laki-laki biasa yang sulit bersosialisasi. Kalau itu yang kau maksud.  
Tapi, dengan cara seperti ini, aku bisa sedikit bebas. :-) . Kau tahu kan maksudku?]**

Sudah Ino duga, seperti itulah Mr.X yang sebenarnya. Sulit bersosialisasi dan sulit menampilkan emosi di dunia nyatanya. Dan dari situ Ino tahu, sedingin apapun seseorang, pastinya ia juga membutuhkan pelampiasan emosinya. Mr.X merasa bebas dengan bicara seperti ini, ia bisa menampilkan emosinya tanpa menurunkan egonya.

Dan yang membuat Ino merasa sangat senang adalah Mr.X mempercayainya sebagai teman pelampiasan emosinya.

Senyum pun semakin berkembang di bibir Ino. Walau dilanda keterpurukan seperti saat ini, setidaknya Ino punya teman yang mendukungnya.

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Ya, aku sangat mengerti maksudmu. ;-) . Hey, Mr.X! Apa hal yang kau sukai? Kalau aku, aku suka bunga. Dulu waktu kau memberiku bunga matahari di awal perkenalan kita, kupikir kau sudah mengetahui hal kesukaanku. Jadi, perkiraanku kalau kau Shikamaru bertambah kuat. Karena ia hampir tahu segalanya tentangku. ;-) . Jadi bagaimana? Apa hal yang kau sukai?}**

Ino menyudahi tulisannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin jadi jawaban Mr.X. Semakin lama, ia semakin penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Bagaimana sosok pemuda itu sebenarnya? Apakah ia tampan atau biasa saja? Apa ia merindukan Ino sama seperti Ino merindukannya?

Ah. Ino segera menggeleng untuk pemikiran terakhirnya itu. Ia tak boleh berpikir macam-macam. Setidaknya untuk saat suram seperti ini.

**...**

"Apa. . .kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. Ia memang suka hal yang berbau sunyi maupun hening. Tapi mendapat kesunyian dari seorang Ino bukanlah hal yang biasa baginya.

Ino sedikit terkesiap.

Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia dapat kembali menguasai diri, tanpa Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya surau.

Hening kembali mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Setidaknya, tembok pembatas di antara mereka beberapa hari ini sudah mulai retak. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

Dan kali ini, lagi-lagi Sasuke yang memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja?"

Ino sedikit menoleh.

"Memang kau ingin aku bicara apa?"

'Baguslah,' pikir Sasuke lega. Dari nada bicara Ino, ia tahu gadis itu tak marah lagi padanya. Seringaian pun muncul.

"Inikah Ino yang kukenal? Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya?" goda Sasuke.  
Perempatan kecil muncul di pelipis kiri Ino. 'A-apa?'  
Ia berhenti dan berdecak pinggang menghadap Sasuke.

"Jaa, apa maksud Senpai? Mengejekku? Eh?"

Sasuke pun ikut berhenti. Namun, seringaian belum juga menghilang dari bibirnya. Tangannya beralih memegang kedua bahu Ino.

"Tidak. Aku membuatmu seperti Ino yang kukenal."

Sasuke berbalik. Sementara Ino hanya terkesiap mendengar penuturan tersebut.  
Pikirannya menjadi berkecamuk karena satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya itu.

"Ayo! Yamanaka Ino. Lima menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. Kalau kau diam saja, aku tak akan menemanimu berdebat dengan Pak Satpam."

Sasuke mulai meneruskan langkahnya. Seringaian tak lepas dari bibirnya. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ino akan kembali seperti Ino yang sebelumnya, sehingga tidak ada dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka lagi.

Tapi, benarkah dugaannya?

"Pembohong."

DEG

Sasuke berhenti seketika. Ia memutar badannya, mendapati sosok Ino yang menunduk marah.

"Ingin membuatku seperti diriku yang kau kenal? Apa itu artinya ingin membuatku seperti gadis cilik yang terus mengejar-ngejar idolanya? Eh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Mungkin mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku bukanlah hal yang penting bagimu. Ta-tapi, dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau tahu, kau membuatku merasa tidak dikenal."

Sasuke hanya bisa tertegun. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata gadis itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati air mata jatuh mengalir di kedua pipinya.  
Ino kemudian berkata lebih lirih, "Hiks. . .kau membuatku merasa seperti orang asing yang. . .dipermainkan."

Ino benar-benar tak tahan. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin melampiaskan apa yang mengganggunya.  
Hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka, hanya suara isakan tangis Ino yang mendominasi.  
Sasuke sendiri, ia terus saja diam tanpa berusaha memecah suasana. Entah penyesalan atau apa, tapi perkataan Ino ada benarnya.  
Matanya kemudian melembut.

"In-"

"S-Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum terlambat." suara Ino terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

Gadis itu, berusaha menahan tangisannya. Bahkan tangannya sudah beralih menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatapnya sendu.

SREK

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih diam bergeming. Pemuda itu tak menyangka hal yang dianggapnya sepele itu bisa berdampak seperti ini.  
Ino terlalu emosional dan dirinya yang terlalu meremehkan sesuatu. Semua itu cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perselisihan ini terjadi.

Tapi, cukup sampai di sini. Sasuke harus bergerak kalau ia tak ingin dinding pembatas kembali terbangun di antara mereka.

Sasuke berbalik dan mengejar Ino yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.  
Diraihnya tangan Ino cepat. Dan ia sudah menduga akan bertemu wajah marah Ino.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya.

Sunyi pun sempat terjadi.

". . ." Ino hanya diam saja. Dari raut mukanya, Sasuke tahu gadis itu masih marah padanya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa apa-apa selain kata 'maaf'.

"Ino."

"Kita sudah terlambat. Kita tidak bisa berangkat sekarang." Ino menoleh, menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Dan semua karena kau. Semua kegundahan ini karena kau. KAU TAHU ITU SASUKE?" Ino tiba-tiba saja berteriak yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke kembali terkesiap.

"Percuma. S-senpai t-tidak mengerti—"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti." Sasuke memotong kalimat Ino. Tangannya yang menahan tangan Ino perlahan lepas.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti apapun tentangmu. Tapi. . . tidak bisakah, kau mendengarkan kata maafku?" bahkan nadanya pun terdengar lirih dan memohon.

Tapi, melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini, justru membuat Ino lebih marah pada pemuda yang terlihat seperti tak tahu apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, mengeluarkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana ia bisa semarah itu padanya, bagaimana ia bisa sangat cemburu karena pemuda itu, dan bagaimana resahnya hatinya beberapa hari ini karena tak mampu melupakan pemuda di depannya kini.

Air mata yang sempat berhenti pun turun kembali.

Namun, ia tahu ia tak bisa apa-apa. Pemuda itu bersikap tidak tahu karena memang ia tak memberitahunya. Dan Ino, sebesar apapun ia ingin memberitahu pemuda itu, ia takkan melakukannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Ino memalingkan mukanya, dan berjalan kemana kakinya melangkah. Tidak ke sekolah, juga tidak pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya dapat menatapnya sendu.

**...**

**{From: Ino  
To: Mr.X  
Satu kata, dua kata, tiga kata. Bahkan tanpa kata-kata pun, seseorang dapat dengan mudah terserang penyakit hati.  
Kheh, bahkan 'penyembuh'ku tidak mengerti bagaimana bagaimana menyembuhkanku.}**

Ino berhenti menulis sebentar. Ia menghela nafas yang terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Ia sudah merusak hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke dan kini ia malah terlambat sekolah. Ia tak mungkin juga masuk ke tempat itu dengan mata sembab kalau tak ingin diwawancarai Tenten dan Hinata nantinya. Ia tak bisa mengelak dari kedua temannya itu lagi. Hingga, duduk di sebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah menjadi pilihan terbaik baginya saat ini.

Ino kembali menatap blinder di pangkuannya. Blinder itu harusnya sudah ada di tangan Mr.X saat ini, tapi gara-gara perubahan acara mendadak, jadilah blinder itu masih di tangannya.

**{Memendam perasaan sendiri, terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, aku ingin ia mengerti tanpa harus kuberitahu.  
Aku, aku takut memberitahu dia.}**

Ino menarik penanya dari kertas berwarna itu. Ia kemudian menutup blinder itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Semoga saja Mr.X tidak marah kalau ia tidak membalas pesan pemuda itu tepat waktu. Semoga ia mengerti.

Ino pun berdiri dan kembali berjalan. Lebih baik merilekskan pikirannya dulu daripada terus terbawa kesedihan yang entah kapan bisa berakhir.

Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang mata terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

**...**

Sepanjang malam, mata Ino sulit terpejam. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk mengenai kejadian tadi pagi. Ia merasa bersalah karena bisa-bisanya melampiaskan amarahnya pada orang yang sejak awal jelas-jelas tidak berbuat salah padanya. Saking terbawa emosi, Ino sampai menganggap semua ini kesalahan pemuda itu, seperti yang dikatakannya tadi pagi.

Di sisi lain, Ino tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan pemuda itu esok. Semua menjadi terasa serba salah baginya.

"KYAAA. . ." teriaknya frustasi. Tangannya sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Mengapa diam menjadi serba salah sih?"

Ya, benar. Ino terlalu menyimpan perasaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu diam. Akan lebih mudah bila menyampaikan perasaannya langsung pada yang dituju tanpa harus bertele-tele seperti tadi pagi.

Tapi, melihat pemuda itu bersama gadis lain telah membuatnya mundur dari medan perang. Dan beginilah jadinya, menyimpan segala perasaan cinta, cemburu, serta sedih hanya seorang diri. Entah apa jadinya kalau tak ada Mr.X dan Shikamaru, ia mungkin tak ada bedanya dengan orang yang baru kehilangan segala macam harta berharganya.

Ino menghela nafas.

"Aku lelah."

Ia harus menghindari pemuda itu. Ia tak boleh kacau balau seperti ini hanya karena seorang laki-laki.  
Kalaupun tak bisa menghindar, ia harus bisa menghapus keberadaan pemuda itu dari hatinya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Ia harus menghindar. Hatinya merupakan kotak pandora yang hanya ia dan mungkin Shikamaru dan Mr.X yang boleh mengintipnya.  
Ia tak boleh membiarkan Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ino akan menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Ino pun menoleh ke arah jendela seperti yang setiap malam ia lakukan.

Semenjak ia mendapati Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, ia tak pernah melihat gadis coklat itu lagi. Gadis coklat yang sempat membuatnya menyerah akan cintanya.  
Sebenarnya Ino cukup penasaran dengan sosok itu. Tapi, sebesar apapun rasa penasarannya, buktinya ia tak pernah berani menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke. Pikiran buruk dan macam-macam lebih dulu menyerangnya.

Entah gadis itu mempunyai hubungan khusus atau tidak dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, Ino tak lagi peduli. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Kejadian yang sama dengan masa lalunya ini sangat aneh untuk disebut kebetulan. Dan dalam cerita masa lalunya, jelas-jelas Sakura dan Sasuke tak punya hubungan kerabat atau semacamnya. Membuat Ino berpikir kejadian kali ini juga akan sama dengan masa lalunya.  
Hanya saja, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini?

Membiarkan Sasuke tetap bersama gadis itu?

Ya, mungkin.

Ia akan membiarkan semua berjalan semestinya. Ia akan membuang perasaannya pada pemuda itu jauh-jauh.

Ah! Kini Ino sadar, apa yang telah membuatnya mundur dari awal. Pemuda itu, gadis itu, dan cintanya pada pemuda itu, ia. . .takut. Ia takut melihat konsekuensi yang mungkin belum dia lihat. Ia takut, mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu dan gadis coklat itu benar-benar menjalin hubungan yang menyayat hati Ino. Ia takut kalau apa yang ditakutinya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

**...**

CKLEK

Ino sudah menduga tidak akan bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha itu setelah kejadian kemarin. Tapi, kalau bertemu pun, ia sudah cukup mempersiapkan diri.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sementara di hadapannya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menunggunya dengan mimik yang sulit diartikan.  
Pandangan Ino meredup. Ia mengambil langkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Gomenasai," ujarnya pelan.

Ino terus menatap ruang di bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menatap pemuda itu.  
Entah ia siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini atau tidak, setidaknya ia berani mengakui kesalahannya dan berharap pemuda itu mau memberinya maaf tidak seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin. Setidaknya ia sudah berani mengambil keputusan.

"Maaf. . . atas yang kemarin. Senpai tidak perlu memikirkannya," ujarnya sekali lagi.

Sunyi pun mengisi ruang di antara mereka. Ino bahkan sudah mulai berpikir macam-macam kalau Sasuke tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Ucapan itu lantas membuat Ino mendongak demi mendapati Sasuke dengan pandangan yang lembutnya.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Sasuke.

Ino hanya menggangguk lemah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pun sangatlah sunyi. Tidak ada yang mengisi percakapan. Sasuke tak lagi merasa aneh dengan diamnya Ino. Ino sendiri, ia tak punya semangat untuk sekedar bicara dengan pemuda itu.

Walaupun saling mengucapkan maaf, tapi dinding itu tetap terasa ada. Sasuke hanya bisa diam menunggu hingga dinding itu runtuh dengan sendirinya. Namun, di sisi lain, Ino merasa dinding itu terlanjur kuat yang takkan pernah runtuh, kecuali bila perasaannya pada pemuda itu runtuh.

Diam. Mereka hanya terdiam. Tidak ada kata, tidak ada ucapan. Sunyi sekali. Dari rumah hingga tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Benar-benar, suasana di anatara mereka sangatlah terasa mencekam.

**TBC**

**Oke Minna...bagaimana untuk yang kali ini?**


End file.
